


A Moment's Peace

by Settiai



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Mornings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eydith woke up to someone elbowing her in the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace

Eydith woke up to someone elbowing her in the side.

Her eyes shot open, a soft grunt of pain slipping out before she could stop it. It took her startled mind a moment to realize that she was in her own bed in Skyhold, safe and sound, and that there wasn't anything to be worried about.

There was another elbow to her ribs.

Grimacing, Eydith rolled to her side, a protest on the tip of her tongue. Her words caught in her throat as she caught sight of exactly _who_ kept elbowing her, her mouth threatening to twist upward into a smile.

Sera sprawled beside her on the bed, the steady rise and fall of her chest a clear sign that she was still asleep. Even as Eydith watched, she twitched, sending another elbow in Eydith's direction. Eydith was easily able to move out of the way, though, now that she could see the sleepy, clumsy movements for herself.

It didn't surprise her in the least bit that Sera couldn't stay still even in her sleep.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping woman beside her, Eydith sat up. She grimaced at the familiar ache coming from the base of her horns, letting her know that she'd put off caring for them for too long again. She'd need to take care of that sooner rather than later, if she didn't want to end up giving herself another headache.

Shaking her head, she waved her hand casually at the fireplace and sent a spark of magic flying in its direction. The dying embers from the night before came roaring back to life.

Eydith turned her gaze back toward Sera for a moment, and she didn't hold back her smile this time. How someone so small could take up so much space, she had no idea. Still, it was fitting. She didn't think it would have looked right for Sera to _not_ be sprawled out, taking up more room than Eydith ever could despite the difference in size between them.

A large part of her wanted to lean down and kiss Sera awake, to start the morning the same way the night before had ended. Sera was the complete opposite of a morning person, though, and Eydith doubted she'd be pleased with being woken up. No matter how complimentary she'd been about Eydith's mouth the night before.

No, she'd let her sleep. For now, at least.

Still smiling, Eydith pushed herself out of bed and stretched. Then she made her way over to the small kit she kept nearby, where she kept everything she needed for the upkeep of her horns.

There was a low moan behind her before a familiar voice asked a little breathlessly: "Going somewhere?"

Schooling her face, Eydith glanced over her shoulder. Sera was blinking sleepily at her, clearly still half asleep, but there was a definite leer to the way she was looking at Eydith.

It looked like her horns would be put off for a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
